Fragment
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Tom tidak menyesal. Bagaimanapun juga, dia telah menemukan Cinderella-nya sendiri./TMRHP/Tom in Harry's era


_Tuan Putri, Tuan Putri, sikapmu yang sangat Gryffindor membuatku kesal._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fragment**

 **.:TMRHP:.**

 **Note: Timeline mashup, Tom in Harry's era**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tom Riddle bergerak menembus kegelapan koridor lantai tiga Hogwarts dengan langkah sesunyi predator yang mengintai. Bersenjata tongkat sihir berpenerangan Lumos dan kilau perak rembulan yang anggun, tubuhnya menguarkan aura kepercayaan diri absolut.

Bagaimanapun juga, Tom sang Ketua Murid tidak takut kegelapan. Justru sebaliknya, dia lebih menyukai ketenangan yang disuguhkan suasana Hogwarts di malam hari. Meski begitu, Tom tak bisa berkata bahwa dia menyukai kejadian abnormal yang dapat dia jumpai setiap patroli malam.

Barangkali satu-satunya hal paling mendekati normal yang pernah dia hadapi di malam hari adalah sepasang kekasih yang kepergok di dalam lemari. Pada kesempatan lain, dia menemukan sosok setengah raksasa—anak kelas lima, Rubeus Hagrid si anak tolol tanpa otak yang sangat Tom benci—sedang menyelundupkan monster ke dalam kastil.

Serius, orang waras mana yang berpikir bahwa Hogwarts, bangunan sekolah sihir yang dipenuhi ratusan manusia, adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk dijadikan rumah monster mematikan semacam Acromantula?

Lebih parah dari itu, dia beberapa kali menemukan bahwa patung tertentu di dalam Hogwarts bergerak dan berpindah posisi, berkumpul entah untuk menggosip apa. Profesor Slughorn bahkan tidak lolos dari Tom—dia pernah tertangkap basah meramu… _entah-ramuan-apa-tetapi-kelihatannya-aneh_ malam-malam sekali, ketika Tom mampir di kantornya untuk meminta Bezoar darurat.

Maka suatu malam, ketika Tom merasakan langkah mulusnya tersendat lantaran menginjak sesuatu, dia memiliki perasaan bahwa ada hal aneh lain yang akan dia jumpai. Apalagi sekarang? Tom bisa menebak. Salah satu produk kejahilan si kembar Weasley, mungkin. Atau ulah Peeves.

Tom tidak berekspektasi bahwa dia akan menemukan sebuah sepatu sekolah biasa. Ukurannya lebih kecil darinya, dan, tunggu—sepatu itu tercabik-cabik. Seakan seseorang baru saja memberikannya kepada Fang, anjing milik Rubeus Hagrid yang entah kenapa diperbolehkan menetap di Hogwarts oleh Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore. Tom bertekad akan membuat Hagrid dihukum atas kebiasaannya membawa monster ke lingkungan sekolah, dan dia pasti sudah berhasil sejak dulu jika saja tidak ada Dumbledore…

Oh, sudahlah. Kembali ke permasalahan.

Sepatu itu entah dibuang dengan sengaja oleh seseorang, atau dibuang oleh orang lain yang berniat menjahilinya.

Penindasan semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang langka di Hogwarts. Sebelum mendapatkan persona Tom Riddle yang pintar dan tampan, Tom pernah melalui masa-masa suramnya. Tapi tidak untuk waktu lama. Tom berhasil memberi _teman-temannya_ pelajaran berharga, meraih dominasi mutlak di dalam hirarki Slytherin, dan dia senang mendapati tingkah mereka lebih patuh sekarang.

Daripada itu, melihat kondisi fisik sepatu yang… mengenaskan, Tom ragu apakah seseorang akan repot-repot mencarinya kembali.

Dia bahkan ragu apakah benda itu masih bisa disebut sepatu.

Kedua matanya mengedip sekali. Mendadak teringat detik-detik menyakitkan—memalukan itu—

 _(—di panti asuhannya._

 _Anak-anak bertubuh lebih besar dari Tom, sama-sama malnutrisi tapi entah mengapa lebih diberkahi dengan otot kokoh. Tangan-tangan berkuku panjang mencakar, menahan tubuh ringkih Tom._

 _Memukuli._

" _Jangan melihatku seperti itu, sialan! Terima ini!"_

" _Pukuli dia sampai tahu rasa!"_

 _Dan di akhir semua itu, Tom selalu menemukan robekan di baju. Benang yang lepas dari jahitan, seperti anak bandel yang lari dari rumah. Sepatu yang terkoyak, Tom tak bisa membedakannya dengan—)_

Sampah. Tom berniat untuk mengusir memori itu jauh-jauh dengan menyingkirkan sepatu itu. Membuangnya. Membakarnya bahkan lebih bagus. Tom akan lebih puas melihat personifikasi dari masa lalunya dimakan api.

Lantas, bagaimana jika sang pemilik mencarinya?

Tom mengedikkan bahu. Barangkali dia akan lebih peduli jika persona Tom Riddle sang murid sempurna muncul. Hanya saja, dia sendirian di koridor itu. Tak ada yang mengekspektasi Tom untuk berbuat baik. Maka, Tom berniat untuk membuang sepatu rongsok itu.

Sebuah pekikan tertahan menghentikannya.

Tom berbalik. Menangkap sekerlip warna vibran di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Hijau yang sangat cemerlang, terangnya bahkan tertangkap di tengah-tengah redupnya cahaya terbatas di sana. Butuh waktu sekian detik lamanya hingga Tom tersadar bahwa warna hijau itu sedang mengedip, dan dia sedang menatap wajah seorang pemuda yang sangat familier.

Oh. Malam ini bisa jadi sangat menarik.

"Harry," Tom menyapa dengan suara sehangat mungkin. Otot wajah rileks, mengubah wajah datar sedingin es menjadi seramah mungkin. Topeng Tom Riddle si anak yatim piatu yang baik dan cerdas yang bisa mengecoh semua orang—

 _(—kecuali d i a._

" _Harry," Bisikan menggelitik yang membuat siapapun gemetar dimabuk pesona. Namun tidak mempan pada lawan bicaranya saat itu, yang justru gemetar karena jijik dan ngeri._

" _Jangan memanggilku begitu." Dia tahu Tom memanggilnya dengan nama pertama hanya untuk membuat naik darah._

" _Kenapa tidak, Harry? Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab."_

" _Benarkah? Kupikir wajahmu berkata sebaliknya—")_

"Riddle."

Tak jauh darinya, Harry Potter menahan napas dengan bahu menegang. Rahang mengencang siap tempur. Reaksi impulsif Gryffindor ketika bertemu Slytherin yang sejak lama menjadi musuh bebuyutan.

"Kebetulan sekali," sambung Tom, nadanya konversatif. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Harry menjawab ketus, mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti untuk menahan diri dari menonjok Tom. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal dengan teman-teman Slytherin-mu? Atau berusaha merencakan sesuatu untuk melengserkan Profesor Dumbledore?"

Sudut bibir Tom terangkat. Tentu saja. Di luar rekan-rekan Slytherin-nya, hanya Harry dan Dumbledore yang berhasil melihat di balik pesona menawannya. Harry mengetahuinya hampir sesaat setelah mereka bertemu di tahun pertamanya—saat itu Tom di tahun ketiga—dan dia tidak pernah repot-repot menutupi kebenciannya pada Tom sejak saat itu.

 _("Harry Potter, bukan? Namaku Tom Riddle. Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu."_

 _Geraman bernada tinggi, seperti kucing yang menggembungkan ekor karena terancam. Kecil, tetapi ganas. Tak gentar terhadap ular berbisa yang siap mencekik di dalam diri Tom._

 _Tom tidak pernah menyangka akan tiba hari di mana seseorang benar-benar berani melawannya. Tidak pernah berpikir—)_

"—tentang hal itu, tapi terima kasih atas saranmu." Tom mendengar Harry menggeram, dan senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Kalau kau lupa, Harry, aku adalah Ketua Murid, dan aku memiliki tugas berpatroli di jam ini. Kau, di sisi lain, tidak memiliki wewenang yang sama."

Suara tegukan kering Harry seakan terdengar hingga ke ujung koridor. " _Well_ … Aku, err, ada urusan penting, jadi aku harus pergi, Riddle—"

Lambaian tangan yang santai dari Tom, dan Harry menemukan tubuhnya membeku tepat setelah dia berputar arah. Immobulus non-verbal. "Harry, apakah kau benar-benar berpikir kalau kau bisa melarikan diri dariku? Detensi, karena kau melanggar jam malam. Oh, dan sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor."

"Ap—tunggu! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Riddle!" Sekujur tubuh Harry menegang dengan usaha untuk terbebas dari sihir Tom. "Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Aku tidak memahami bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku sambil berlari dariku."

Harry tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Kalah telak.

"Sekarang, kembali ke asramamu sebelum aku—"

"Kubilang tunggu!" Harry hanya bisa mengadu gigi-gigi di dalam mulut. Marah tapi tak berdaya. Tom selalu menikmati melihat mimik yang sama di wajah lawan-lawannya. "Aku… Aku sedang mencari sepatuku."

"Sepatu?" Ada segema bunyi 'klik' dalam benak Tom ketika dia mencapai sebuah kesimpulan. Sepatu-yang-tak-bisa-dibilang-sepatu-lagi di tangannya, dan Harry yang mencari sepatu. "Mungkinkah ini milikmu?"

Tarikan napas tajam terdengar begitu keras. Sungguh, Tom berpikir, lama-lama Harry akan membangunkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts dengan betapa kerasnya dia mengeluarkan suara-suara. Apakah semua Gryffindor selalu seberisik ini? "Itu… Sepatuku! Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Tom memandang sampah— _sepatu_ di tangannya dengan tatapan mengasihani, lalu menggeleng pada Harry. "Benda ini bahkan tidak lagi pantas untuk disebut sepatu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Harry?"

"…Kenapa kau mengasihani sepatuku?" Harry merengut, kesal karena sepatunya lebih dipedulikan, tapi wajah menderitanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyerupai harapan. "Kalau kau mau melepaskanku dan mengembalikan sepatuku, aku akan segera kembali ke asrama setelah ini, jadi—"

Dan baru saat itulah Tom menyadari sesuatu yang salah dengan Harry. Tanpa mengindahkan permohonan frantik dari sang Gryffindor, Tom mendekatkan tongkat sihirnya pada wajah Harry, mata gelapnya bergerak-gerak intelijen seperti dokter andal yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya.

Lebam di dekat mata. Bibir yang sobek. Memar di beberapa tempat lain, dan Tom yakin, di bagian yang tidak bisa dijamah matanya.

Tom yakin luka semacam itu hanya bisa didapat dari pertarungan fisik.

"Kau berkelahi seperti Muggle dengan seseorang?" Tom mendesis tidak suka. Setengah menebak Harry akan membalas dengan defensif—Tom tidak ingat kapan seorang Harry Potter tidak pernah melawan perkataannya dengan ketus—tapi yang pemuda berkepala hitam itu lakukan hanyalah menghela napas letih.

"Habisnya, mereka sudah keterlaluan. Memerintahkan Goyle untuk memukul Hermione? Aku paham dia Muggleborn, tapi apa salahnya terhadap Slytherin sehingga dia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?" Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang belum juga hilang sejak Tom pertama melihatnya, tetapi gestur itu membuatnya merintih. Teringat bahwa bibirnya masih terluka. "Lalu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba sepatuku hilang. Mungkin si Pansy atau perempuan lain yang menyembunyikannya, dan aku mencarinya sejak sore sampai sekarang."

"Ini lebih dari sekadar menyembunyikan, bukan begitu?" Tom memberi gestur pada sepatu di tangannya. Jika itu masih bisa layak disebut sepatu.

Harry mengeluarkan gumaman merana. "Apa boleh buat, aku harus membeli sepatu yang baru lagi…" Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah—barangkali luka-lukanya masih terasa sakit, Tom kira—dan tatapan garang itu kembali. "Jadi? Sampai kapan kau mau menahanku di sini? Kalau kau mau mengambil poin, cepat lakukan. Aku ingin tidur."

Dan Harry menatap Tom dengan sepasang bola hijau yang tak gentar. Tak pernah mengalah. Tom selalu berhasil dibuat terdiam, bukan karena takut, tapi karena sesuatu seperti ketakjuban.

Jemari Tom mengepal longgar, menggelitik ujung dagu selagi dia mengamati Harry dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dalam posisi canggungnya yang masih membeku, dan menggumam kontemplatif.

Harry yang dipandang sedemikian intens hanya bisa menggeliat tidak nyaman—

Lalu berteriak, ketika Tom mendadak melepaskan sihirnya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke depan dengan tidak elit.

Oh. Tom tidak ingat dia masih babak belur. Atau barangkali dia memang pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Riddle! Apa yang kau—"

"Kau tidak perlu membeli yang baru," ucap Tom kalem. "Bukankah kita diajari sihir agar kita bisa menggunakannya?" Tanpa membiarkan Harry bereaksi, Tom mengelurkan tangannya yang masih membawa sampah— _sepatu_ —Harry, dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada benda itu. Minim konsentrasi, satu lambaian malas, dan gumaman enteng, "Reparo."

Sampah itu memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Helai demi helai fabrik melompat kembali, saling menopang, satu sama lain menyusun dan menjalin hingga dia menjadi utuh, berterbangan dan bergerak cepat seakan mereka takut untuk tidak melaksanakan perintah Tom.

Tom membiarkan dirinya tersenyum puas ketika sampah itu menjelma kembali menjadi sepatu mengilap seperti baru dibeli. Harry ternganga, menelan ludah, membuka mulut, lalu menelan ludah lagi.

"Jangan bilang cara itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu?" Tom berjongkok, menarik bagian bawah fabrik celana Harry ke atas—menghasilkan sebuah pekikan tidak jantan—dan dengan kelembutan yang sangat tidak identik dengan dirinya yang asli, dia mengangkat kaki telanjang Harry. Seketika, bintang Quidditch itu mengeluarkan suara tertahan dan berusaha menarik kakinya kembali.

Dahi Tom terlipat. Dengan keras kepala ditariknya kembali kaki Harry, kali ini tidak mengindahkan jeritan tersiksa dari sang pemuda berupa, " _Bloody hell_! Berhenti memegangi kakiku, Riddle— _ow_!"

"Kakimu cedera?" Tom bertanya hanya untuk memastikan, selagi dia mengamati permukaan kulit yang mulai membengkak, dipulas warna ungu yang tidak sehat. "Bagian mana lagi dari tubuhmu yang cedera?"

"Kau ini tiba-tiba kenapa, Riddle?" Harry menggeleng, setengah takjub dan setengah ngeri. Sebab Tom yang biasanya tidak akan pernah peduli jika Harry menderita, alih-alih karena cedera sepele. "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu tadi?"

"Mungkin aku tertular sifat idiotmu," Tom mendengus. Mengabaikan teriakan sakit hati dari Harry, dia memasukkan kaki sang Gryffindor ke dalam sepatunya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Dengan luka seperti itu, sebaiknya kau pergi ke Madam Pomfrey."

Namun, Harry mendadak terdiam. Tom menelengkan kepala, heran tetapi santai, karena dia tidak ingat telah mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil menyetrum jiwa Harry.

Keheranannya terjawab dengan sebuah seringai—dan Harry yang menyeringai pada Tom bukan merupakan hal baik, percayalah.

"Bukankah ini agak mengingatkanmu pada sebuah kisah Muggle berjudul Cinderella?" Harry menimpakan berat badannya ke belakang, menyangga diri dengan kedua tangan, dan menjulurkan kakinya dengan kelewat terlalu rileks. "Kau tahu, di mana sang putri kehilangan salah satu sepatu kacanya setelah berdansa dengan sang pangeran. Lalu sang pangeran mendatangi setiap rumah untuk mencari Cinderella, mencari gadis pemilik sepatu kaca yang dicintainya."

"Lalu?" Tom berfirasat bahwa dia tidak akan menyukai apapun yang akan dikatakan Harry.

 _("Lalu…" Harry meneguk habis minuman-berwarna-aneh-di-tangannya, tak mengindahkan tatapan jijik yang Tom lemparkan. "Hermione pergi dengan si murid Durmstrang itu… Viktor Krum, bukan? Dan Ron ngambek seharian setelah dia tahu. Aku pikir dia cemburu berat."_

 _Tom setuju mendatangi Pesta Yule bersama Harry bukan karena dia ingin mendengarkan… kisah sehari-hari Gryffindor-nya._

" _Setelah itu, dia bertanya apakah aku sudah menemukan pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta, dan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mengajakmu dan kau setuju, kau tidak percaya wajah macam apa yang Ron buat. Warna mukanya seperti rambutnya. Merah sekali—"_

 _Tom mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar._

 _Merah, katanya._

 _Begitu juga bibir Harry. Mengilap menggoda setelah dibasahi minuman, disapu bersih dengan lidah merah muda liat._

"— _tapi aku tidak menyesal datang bersamamu. Lihat wajah fans-fansmu! Apalagi wajah Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson!"_

" _Mau membuat mereka lebih terkejut?"_

 _Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi apapun, Tom mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup warna merah dari bibir—)_

—Yang semakin tertarik ke samping guna memperlebar seringai.

"Ketika kau memakaikan sepatuku, aku sempat melihatmu sebagai pangeran," katanya enteng. Harry melepaskan sepatunya yang lain dari kakinya yang tidak terluka, dan memberikannya pada Tom. "Jadi, pakaikan sepatuku lagi, oh Pangeran Ridde yang hebat?"

Tom ingin membakar Gryffindor di hadapannya hidup-hidup.

Penghinaan macam apa ini? Tak ada yang berani menyuruh Tom Riddle sang Ketua Murid untuk memakaikan sepatu seperti seorang pelayan.

Sementara itu, kaki mulus Harry yang masih telanjang dijulurkan lebih jauh, bergerak-gerak naik dan turun secara menantang,

"Bocah kurang ajar," Tom berbisik di bawah napasnya.

Kelihatannya Harry sedang ingin bermain api dengan Tom.

Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak? Tom tidak membenci tantangan, karena hal yang paling dia nantikan adalah menghancurkan harapan terakhir dari lawan-lawannya.

Sepasang bibir yang mampu membuat selebritas manapun iri melengkung, memulas senyum rupawan yang terlalu dipaksakan. Harry agaknya tidak sebodoh yang Tom kira, karena sejurus kemudian ekspresi sombongnya terhapus, merasakan sesuatu yang bahaya siap menerkam sebentar lagi.

"R-Riddle? Kalau kau mau mengambil poin dariku lagi—"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tuan Putri?" Tom merasakan monster kecil di dalam dirinya tertawa barbar melihat wajah terkejut Harry. Dipanggil Tuan Putri pastilah sangat melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. "Oh, Tuan Putri, sepertinya tubuhmu terluka cukup parah. Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu… _Putri Harry_."

"…Putri—Putri _apa_!?"

Harry terlihat seperti ingin muntah. Namun, jiwa sadis Tom tidak puas hanya dengan mempermainkannya sejauh ini.

Maka Tom mengarahkan tatapan penuh kemenangannya pada Harry selagi kedua tangannya merambat menuju punggung dan belakang lutut. "Ini—"

 _("—akibat dari ulahmu sendiri. Kau bahkan belum legal untuk mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol."_

" _Tapi a-aku tidak—hic—mabuk!"_

" _Kau mabuk."_

" _Kubilang… ti… dak. Ugh, ngantuuuk." Sepasang lengan bergelayut manja pada Tom. "Tom, gendong aku."_

 _T o m._

 _Suara Harry bergema di dalam tengkorak Tom yang tiba-tiba terasa kosong._

 _Dan Tom dengan senang hati—)_

—menggendong Harry dengan jantan, laksana ksatria berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan tuan putrinya dari jeratan nenek sihir jahat.

Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya Harry menganggap bahwa apa yang Tom lakukan justru sangat tidak jantan untuknya.

Teriakan kaget Harry sangat mirip dengan pekikan seorang Neville Longbottom yang baru meledakkan kuali di pelajaran Profesor Snape. Kedua tangan atletis refleks berpegangan pada bahu tegap Tom, setidaknya hanya untuk lima detik, sebelum Harry menjerit lagi. Kali ini sambil mengangkat tangannya jauh-jauh dari Tom seolah kulitnya terbakar. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Riddle!? Turunkan aku!"

Digendong seperti tuan putri tentu menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki populer di Gryffindor.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan Putri? Istirahatlah, dan biarkan aku membawamu pergi dari tempat suram ini."

Wajah yang Harry buat setelah itu berhasil mencuri sedikit tawa dari dalam diri Tom.

Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada bayangannya.

"A-Aku tahu, Riddle, aku tahu aku kelewatan tadi! Aku minta maaf, jadi turunkan aku!" Harry meronta seperti gurita yang baru ditangkap. Tom hanya mengeratkan pegangannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menantang Harry. "Riddle, ini tidak lucu!"

"Oh? Ke mana kesombonganmu yang tadi, Harry? Bukankah kau suka melihat diriku memanjakanmu?" Nada super puas gagal disembunyikan dari suara Tom. Harry mengatakan sesuatu yang inaudibel, meronta lagi, dan akhirnya membeku dengan suara menderita mirip anak anjing terlantar. "Kenapa keras kepala sekali? Tubuhmu masih sakit, jadi lebih baik jangan banyak bergerak."

"A-Aku tidak mau… Kubilang turunkan aku, Riddle!" Harry terengah sambil mengusap pelan sisi tubuhnya yang berdenyut. Setengah iseng, Tom mengejar tempat di mana Harry merasa kesakitan, tersenyum semakin lebar ketika tangannya ditampik. "Rid— _Jangan sentuh-sentuh_! Lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruh Hedwig membanjiri kamarmu dengan surat-surat… s-seperti di tahun keempatmu."

Meski begitu, ancaman Harry terdengar lemah.

"Harry, semua orang rela melakukan apapun untuk berada di posisimu. Setidaknya bersyukurlah."

" _Aku_ tidak mau digendong olehmu!"

Tom mengeluarkan hela napas singkat dan menggelengkan kepala. Jika Tom harus menyebutkan orang paling keras kepala di Gryffindor, barangkali dia akan menominasikan Harry. "Diamlah, Harry. Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey."

Selama beberapa saat lamanya, Harry terdiam. Tom hampir-hampir percaya bahwa dia tiba-tiba tertidur atau pingsan, hingga kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bahunya. Butuh sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk menerima bahwa Harry baru saja menempelkan wajahnya di sana, berbisik lirih, "Kenapa?"

Tom tidak bisa menghentikan kulitnya dari bereaksi—bulu kuduk meremang dan darah berdesir senang dibelai napas hangat Harry.

"Karena kau terluka, Harry." Tom mengatakannya seperti sedang mengajari anak kecil berbicara.

Harry kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku! Kau yang biasanya akan mengurangi poin dariku dan membiarkanku membeku di sana sampai pagi. Kalaupun kau membawaku ke Madam Pomfrey, kau pasti memilih mengangkatku dengan sihir daripada membawaku langsung... seperti ini."

Tom menggumam setengah sadar. Harry ada benarnya juga.

"Kau juga.. tidak mengurangi poin dariku karena berkelahi…"

"Kalau begitu, dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor."

"Sadis!" Harry mengeluarkan suara mirip orang tercekik, dengan penuh dendam berupaya untuk memukuli Tom, tapi sekali lagi terhenti karena sekujur tubuhnya yang memar memprotes. Tom menyeringai senang. "Ugh… Apa karena kelakuanku barusan? Aku sudah minta maaf, kan? Kau sebenci itu diperlakukan seperti tadi? Kubilang aku hanya bercanda!"

" _Well_ , Harry, kubilang diam," Tom mengeratkan pegangannya pada Harry, secara entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian tubuh yang cedera dan membuat sang pemuda mendesis. Helai-helai hitam semula hanya menggelitik, tapi kini benar-benar menyapu dagu Tom ketika dia membenamkan wajahnya di sana, mengisap bau familier yang dapat menenangkan monster buas di dalam dirinya. Dalam sesurai itu dia berbisik, "Kali ini aku setuju dengan tindakanmu melindungi teman Mud—Muggleborn-mu. Generasi Slytherin di bawahku, jika aku harus mengakuinya, cenderung lebih idiot, dan kali ini saja, aku merasa puas karena kau memberi mereka pelajaran."

Harry menahan napas, dan secara gradual, kedua matanya yang sangat sangat hijau itu bertambah lebar dengan indah. Seperti matahari yang muncul perlahan-lahan dari ufuk timur, tahap demi tahap. "Kali ini saja?" Dan entah sejak kapan Harry sudah mencengkeram fabrik jubah Tom dengan protektif. "Tidak selamanya?"

"Mungkin tergantung pada kelakuan mereka," Tom mendengus, teringat kejadian di mana Draco Malfoy lari terbirit-birit setelah ditampar oleh seorang Hermione Granger yang marah. Mungkin dia harus meminta Lucius untuk lebih mendisiplinkan adiknya. "Tapi sejak kapan kau peduli? Kau akan terus menghajar mereka kalaupun aku melarangmu."

Gemerincing tawa yang Harry keluarkan berhasil membuat sudut bibir Tom terangkat, barang sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, kali ini saja," Harry melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Tom, berpegangan erat, dan berbisik pada telinga sang Slytherin, "aku akan menikmati jadi 'tuan putri'… meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak menikmatinya kalau pangerannya adalah kau."

Jawaban Tom adalah sebuah _stinging jinx_ yang mungkin sedikit agak menyakitkan bagi Harry.

Dan Tom sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya pada malam itu, karena esok pagi-pagi sekali, dia mendapat balasan manis berupa—

 _(—kecupan manis. Singkat, tapi hangat di pipi._

" _Kau tahu—err. Aku dengar kau menghentikan Montague mengunci Neville di lemari sapu. Dan… Aku tahu kau hanya melakukannya karena itu tugasmu… atau karena itu membuat semua orang memujimu, tapi… um. Terima kasih, mungkin. Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Jangan beritahu—")_

"—hal ini kepada siapapun, atau aku akan membakar pantatmu, mengerti?"

Sungguh lucu, bagaimana Harry mengatakan sesuatu tentang membakar Tom ketika wajahnya sendiri seperti sedang terbakar.

"Tidak perlu panik, Harry. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mencium—"

"Hentikan! Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras!"

Tapi sekali lagi, Tom tidak menyesal.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia telah menemukan Cinderella-nya sendiri.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Edited. Karena ntah kenapa tadi ada beberapa kata yang kehapus**

 **First tomarry fic. Maafkan kualitasnya karena udah lupa caranya nulis huhu.**

 **Btw, saya tahu judulnya ga kreatif. /nangis**

 **Jadi, apa inti cerita ini? Tomarry. Serius tho, saya juga merasa lepas kendali pas nulis ini. Kalau mungkin ada yang sedikit bingung, teks bergaris miring adalah flashback. Dan ya, mereka emang sengaja dibikin acak.**

 **Di sini hubungan mereka kayak… musuh tapi mesra (?). Dan Tom hanya manggil Harry pakai nama depannya biar si Harry jengkel. Tapi kayaknya lama-lama dia kebiasaan. /ga**

 **Di sini saya sedang bereksperimen sama gaya menulis. Beberapa minggu silam, saya membaca tulisannya 'dreamsoverdeath' di AO3 dan saya langsung tertarik buat mencoba style-nya. Ternyata asyik juga nulis pakai style begini. Cuma, saya harap yang baca ga kebingungan huehue.**

 **Makasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa!**


End file.
